


Связь

by Mozilla, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Horror, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Хьюге и Мибучи не повезло оказаться в месте, куда ударила молния





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема спецквеста:** Таро, Шестерка Мечей ([Колода “Таро Иллюминатов”](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=70))

«Нужно было в магазине остаться», подумал Хьюга, когда переломленное ветром молодое деревце упало на дорожку прямо перед ним. Впрочем, еще можно было успеть добраться домой до того, как начнется гроза, поэтому он крепче зажал под мышкой коробку с новыми кроссовками и побежал.

Однако вскоре молнии стали расцвечивать небо почти ежесекундно, капли холодными горошинами забарабанили по голым рукам, и Хьюга понял, что, даже срезав через парк, не успеет укрыться как следует. Каменная дорожка стала опасно скользкой, и Хьюга едва не приземлился на задницу, когда резко затормозил, услышав негромкое: 

— Джунпей-чан!

Обернувшись, он увидел Мибучи: тот стоял под развесистым кленом и размахивал руками. Хьюга подбежал к нему, с удивлением отметив, что Мибучи совершенно сухой.

— Ужас какой-то, правда? — тот зажмурился на очередном оглушительном раскате грома.

— И тебе привет, — пробурчал Хьюга, проверяя коробку: картон, конечно, намок, но расклеиваться пока не собирался. Хьюга выдохнул с облегчением. — Ты что тут делаешь?

Он действительно меньше всего ожидал столкнуться с Мибучи вот так — в Токио, в самый разгар грозы. 

— Встречался со знакомым, старым, со школы еще. Знал бы прогноз — не поехал бы, — усмехнулся тот и уставился на коробку. — А ты?..

— Кроссовки покупал. Старые совсем расклеились.

— Много тренируешься?

— Надеюсь еще раз надрать вам задницу, — ответил Хьюга.

— Ты такой самоуверенный, — хмыкнул Мибучи. — Но я уверен, что в следующий раз победа будет за нами.

— Это еще почему? 

Хьюге пришлось подвинуться к нему, почти прижаться плечом к плечу, чтобы не доставали отскакивающие от земли капли.

— Потому что мы тоже не сидим сложа руки, — загадочно отозвался Мибучи. — Но вы тренируйтесь. Мне понравилось играть в полную силу.

Хьюга хотел было сказать: «Это кто еще тут самоуверенный», но снова громыхнуло, и он поежился:

— А здесь точно безопасно?

— Ну да, — кивнул Мибучи. — И почти не льет.

— Зато молния попасть может! — Словно в подтверждение слов Хьюги, небо ярко вспыхнуло в очередной раз.

Впрочем, стена дождя, окутавшая со всех сторон, но не заступавшая на крохотный клочок земли под кленом, словно намекала, что и в словах Мибучи немало правды.

— Молния чаще всего бьет в одиноко стоящие деревья, ты что, не знал? — фыркнул тот. — А тут почти лес.

— Парк, — машинально поправил Хьюга. 

— Не важно. Тут много деревьев, и ничего не должно случиться.

Хьюга вздохнул, не собираясь дальше спорить. Он надеялся, что гроза быстро закончится, потому что стоять и разговаривать с Мибучи о погоде было ужасно глупо, и хотелось как можно скорее разойтись по своим делам. 

Ему даже показалось, что дождь стал идти реже, и он протянул ладонь, ловя крупные капли, когда Мибучи вдруг воскликнул:

— Джунпей-чан, не шевелись!

По инерции Хьюга дернулся, прослеживая его взгляд, и оцепенел.

— Не бьет молния, говоришь?

Сверкающий клубок плыл по воздуху, искрясь и разрастаясь на глазах. Хьюга совершенно точно знал какие-то правила безопасности при столкновении с шаровой молнией, он видел фильм по «Дискавери», и в школе рассказывали, но в нужный момент все выветрилось из головы. Ноги сами понесли прочь, и, кажется, Мибучи что-то ему крикнул, но Хьюга уже не разобрал, что именно.

Хьюга не чувствовал тела. Совсем. Была только безграничная паника и холод, и больше ничего. Он смотрел на светлеющее небо, загороженное листьями клена, и пытался унять страх. Наверное, он еще жив, раз дышит, ощущает запахи и слышит звуки. Просто его парализовало.

Мысль не помогла успокоиться, напротив, усилила панику, но вместе с тем начали возвращаться чувства. Теперь конечности болели так, будто Хьюга полдня пролежал в одной позе и все тело затекло. И в голове гудело, словно по ней хорошенько треснули чем-то тяжелым.

— Твою мать! — голос Мибучи донесся откуда-то из-за границ видимости, и Хьюга невольно усмехнулся.

— Не думал, что ты умеешь ругаться. — Странно, но язык шевелился, хотя и казался непомерно тяжелым.

— Все умеют ругаться, Джунпей-чан! — фыркнул Мибучи. — А после такого даже тот, кто не умеет — научится.

Голос сменился шуршанием, и Хьюга попробовал сесть. Получилось, даже с первого раза, и теперь он мог видеть: круг почерневшей травы, на удивление, никак не изменившийся ствол клена и Мибучи, привалившегося к нему спиной. На этот раз Мибучи был насквозь мокрым, длинные пряди облепили лицо, а он даже не пытался их убрать. Просто сидел и смотрел на Хьюгу, не моргая.

— Что? — Хьюга на пробу пошевелил рукой и вздрогнул: собственная промокшая одежда липла к телу, разнося противный холод.

— Да вот думаю, какой ты, оказывается, везунчик.

— В смысле?

— Она влетела прямо в тебя. Эта штука, — голос Мибучи дрогнул. — Я не помню, что было потом, но когда она влетела, я думал, тебе крышка.

От сказанного Хьюга затрясся еще сильнее. Да уж, хотя сейчас он чувствовал себя хуже некуда, наверное, отрицать собственное везение было бы нелепо. 

— А тебя не задело? — спросил он.

— Еще как задело! — поморщился Мибучи. — Очнулся в луже и, похоже, провалялся там долго.

Хьюга кивнул: он уже понял, что и сам пролежал в бессознанке немало времени, учитывая, что дождь успел кончиться.

— Теперь, наверное, простужусь, пока домой доберусь, — вздохнул Мибучи. — Я у бабушки с дедушкой остановился, они живут на другом конце города. А я быстро заболеваю…

— Можем ко мне зайти, — Хьюга даже не успел подумать, прежде чем предложить. — Найду тебе сухую одежду.

Мибучи посмотрел на него недоверчиво, а потом улыбнулся.

Больше всего было жалко кроссовки. Себя, конечно, тоже, но Хьюга был цел и невредим, а вот оплавившиеся комки резины пришлось выбросить в ближайшую урну.

— Невероятно все-таки, — прокомментировал Мибучи.

— Что именно?

— То, что они сгорели, а ты нет.

— Ну спасибо, — поежился Хьюга.

— Я ничего плохого не имел в виду, Джунпей-чан! — тут же встрепенулся Мибучи. — Просто удивительно, хотя и мои вещи тоже не пострадали.

И он распахнул свою сумку, явно собираясь доказать свои слова, хотя Хьюге было совсем не интересно. До тех пор, пока он не заметил карты со странными обложками, высыпавшиеся из картонной коробки.

— А это что? — он нахмурился.

— Таро, — невозмутимо ответил Мибучи. — Я к другу и ездил, чтобы погадать. 

Хьюга взял несколько карт у него из рук, пощупал: теперь он сам понимал, как странно, что бумажные карты в сумке Мибучи не пострадали, а кроссовки превратились в жареное дерьмо. Еще страннее, разумеется, было то, что у Мибучи вообще оказались с собой карты. И… он гадал?

— А что в этом такого? — фыркнул Мибучи: видимо, последнее Хьюга умудрился сказать вслух. — У всех свои хобби. Вот у тебя разве нет хобби, Джунпей-чан?

Хьюга непроизвольно сунул руку в карман и сжал фигурку генерала-самурая, которую всегда носил с собой на удачу. Она тоже осталась целой.

— Что это? — Мибучи уставился на фигурку, и Хьюга быстро спрятал ее обратно. Внутри царапнуло, словно показал Мибучи то, что ему видеть было не положено. Никому не положено.

— Пошли уже, — буркнул Хьюга и прибавил шагу. 

Мибучи все равно всю дорогу глазел на него, как на восьмое чудо света, и было ужасно некомфортно. Но тот хотя бы больше не пытался заговорить. Только когда они вошли в квартиру Хьюги, тихо спросил:

— А чаю попить можно? Ужасно холодно.

— Сначала переоденемся, — сказал Хьюга, захлопнув дверь, и позвал: — Мам?

— Ты куда-то уходишь, Джунпей? — донеслось в ответ с кухни.

— Вообще-то только пришел. Поставь чаю, а? Я под дождь попал.

Разумеется, рассказывать матери, что его ударило молнией, Хьюга не собирался. И всю дорогу думал, как объяснить, почему вернулся без кроссовок. Но все варианты выветрились из головы, когда чужой голос вдруг раздался из глубины квартиры:

— Нет. С чего ты взяла?

— Дверь хлопнула, — пояснила мама. — Ты ее не запер?

Хьюга оцепенел, поймав удивленный взгляд Мибучи. Но сказать ничего не успел.

— Запер. — Пол заскрипел под тяжестью чужих ног, и в следующую секунду Хьюга подумал, что спит. Потому что только во сне он мог видеть себя со стороны. — Она закрыта.

Человек, как две капли воды похожий на того, кого Хьюга наблюдал в зеркале каждый день, подергал дверную ручку, хмыкнул себе под нос и развернулся.

— Но я слышала хлопок, — из кухни вышла мама, остановилась, оглядывая Хьюгу с головы до ног.

— Мам? — тихо позвал он.

— Откуда тут столько воды? — нахмурилась та. 

— Хьюга-сан, — голос Мибучи ощутимо дрожал, — здравствуйте, я…

— Джунпей, ты не мог за собой убрать? — мама даже не посмотрела на него. 

Впрочем, она и на Хьюгу не смотрела, только на этого странного парня, который весь напрягся и заявил:

— Я вытер пол! И даже ботинки помыл, вон они, в ванной…

— А это тогда что? — вздохнула мама. — Возьми тряпку и вытри.

И они разошлись: мама вернулась обратно на кухню, а странный «двойник» угрюмо побрел в ванную.

— Что происходит? — прошептал Мибучи.

— Понятия не имею, — Хьюга наконец вспомнил, что может говорить и шевелиться, и уверенно двинулся на кухню. — Мам, это Мибучи, мой знакомый, мы под дождь попали… Мам?

Он остановился, потому что заметил в глазах матери неприкрытый ужас. Но смотрела она не на Хьюгу, а на пол под его ногами.

А потом заорала во все горло.

— Джунпей-чан, да стой же ты!

Хьюга слышал, как Мибучи шлепал по лужам, пытаясь его догнать, как тяжело дышал в спину, — но не мог заставить себя остановиться. Перед глазами все еще стояла картина: мама тычет пальцем в пол и все повторяет:

— Я видела, как они появляются сами по себе, эти следы! Я видела, видела… — а парень, очень похожий на Хьюгу, тряс ее за плечи и бормотал:

— Успокойся, успокойся, ну.

— Я правду говорю, Джунпей. Сначала дверь, теперь следы. Что это? Полтергейст?

Все это время Хьюге хотелось выкрикнуть «Мам, это не я, я тут!», но слова застряли в горле. А потом не-Хьюга шагнул к ним, и Мибучи инстинктивно отступил назад. И, наткнувшись спиной на угол стола, тихо вскрикнул. От удара покачнулась ваза с засушенной веткой сакуры и, падая, увлекла за собой еще и старый сотейник.

Не-Хьюга отскочил, уворачиваясь от разлетевшихся осколков, а мама испуганно запричитала:

— Ты видел? Видел? Оно само упало! Здесь что-то есть! — и разрыдалась.

В тот момент Хьюга понял, что ему хочется сбежать из этого места — своего родного дома, — оказаться как можно дальше, потому что, похоже, он начал сходить с ума.

Или уже сошел.

— Да постой же! — Мибучи, видимо, прибавил скорости, раз сумел нагнать его и схватить за руку. — Джунпей-чан, ты бы на площадке так носился!

— Ты совсем придурок? — выпалил Хьюга. — Какая, к черту, площадка? Ты видел, что там было?

— Ну да. Этот парень… очень похож на тебя.

— Очень, — с нажимом повторил Хьюга. — И моя мама зовет его моим именем. А нас она не увидела.

— Как-то так, — согласился Мибучи.

— И что это значит?

Тот пожал плечами. Отступил, пропуская пожилого господина, тоже мокрого с ног до головы: тот прошел, даже не взглянув на них.

— У меня только два варианта, — пробормотал Хьюга. — Либо мы спим…

— И нам снится один и тот же сон? — невесело хмыкнул Мибучи. — Слабо верится…

— Либо мы умерли, — мрачно закончил Хьюга.

— Ну уж нет, — Мибучи расправил плечи. — Я пока не понял, что происходит, кроме того, что я так не попил чаю. Поэтому предлагаю сделать это сейчас, раз уж мы возле кафе. 

И он решительно толкнул плечом стеклянную дверь. Хьюга ввалился следом за ним в блаженное тепло, на ощупь отыскал в кармане несколько не сильно мокрых купюр. Встал за Мибучи в очередь. События последних пятнадцати минут отказывались уходить из головы, но Хьюга позволил себе передышку: все равно он пока не знал, что делать. Он даже не знал, что происходит.

— Эй! — он резко вздернул голову, глядя на Мибучи. На этот раз тот выглядел даже более испуганным, чем когда Хьюга пришел в себя под кленом в парке.

— Что случилось?

— Этот парень… — Мибучи пальцем указал на человека перед собой. — Он прошел сквозь меня. Отвратительное чувство, знаешь ли.

— Они нас не видят, — устало сказал Хьюга.

— Но как-то чувствуют, — ответил Мибучи. — Потому что никто так и не попробовал сесть за этот столик.

Он был прав. В последние десять минут народу в кафе прибавилось, и свободных мест не осталось, но мимо их стола люди проходили, странно косясь, и предпочитали пить и есть на ходу. Хьюга несколько раз пытался заговорить с кем-нибудь, но его не слышали. Только вздрагивали ощутимо, оглядывались и прибавляли шагу.

Разумеется, ничего хорошего это не означало.

— И кто мы? Призраки? — спросил Хьюга.

— Даже не знаю, — вздохнул Мибучи. — Я, например, чувствую этот стол, — для наглядности он провел рукой по деревянной столешнице. — И сидение тоже…

— Но не можешь купить себе чаю, — парировал Хьюга.

Он устал бояться и даже готов был смириться с тем, что да, они теперь призраки. Оставалось только понять, что же делать дальше.

— Но призраки — это духи умерших, а я отказываюсь признавать, что мы умерли! — возразил Мибучи. Похоже, он ни с чем мириться не собирался. — Если бы это было так, в твоей квартире не было бы того странного парня, которого твоя мама называет Джунпеем!

Хьюга удивленно моргнул. Снял очки и потер глаза. Да, в словах Мибучи определенно была логика. Но тогда Хьюга просто не мог придумать, как объяснить, что с ними произошло. Кто они теперь.

— Может, ты и прав, — выдохнул он. — Но что нам делать?

— Не знаю, как ты, — Мибучи резко встал из-за стола, — а я собираюсь вернуться к себе домой.

Оставшись один, Хьюга сразу пожалел, что не пошел с Мибучи. Они договорились встретиться под тем же самым кленом в случае чего, но как только Мибучи ушел, Хьюга запаниковал. Он мог пойти куда угодно — к Изуки, Киеши или кому-то еще, — и надеяться, что хоть кто-нибудь из друзей его увидит. Но понимал, что правильнее будет тоже вернуться к себе. Ведь оставлять маму с каким-то чужаком в его теле было опасно.

Хьюга как можно тише открыл дверь — странно, но она поддалась легко, в отличие от двери подъезда, которую он сдвигал будто кирпичную стену. Свет в квартире был выключен, только в маминой комнаты синеватыми проблесками помигивал телевизор. Хьюга уже собирался прошмыгнуть мимо спальни брата в свою, когда мама, возникнув будто из ниоткуда, преградила ему путь:

— Джунпей, ты мог хотя бы позвонить! Я уже думала в полицию обращаться!

— Что? — пробормотал он.

— Господи, ну и вид у тебя! — поморщилась мама. — И ты так ходил весь день? Надеюсь, никто из знакомых тебя не встретил…

Хьюга и сам понимал, что выглядел не лучшим образом, да и переодеться хотелось ужасно, но это все отошло на второй план. Мама разговаривала с ним. Выдвигала нелепые претензии, но, по крайней мере, замечала! С сердца словно гора свалилась, и он, поддавшись порыву, шагнул вперед и крепко сжал маму в объятьях. Она вздрогнула, а потом погладила его по спине.

— Джунпей, если что-то случилось — расскажи. Лучше решим это вместе…

— Ничего не случилось, мам, — Хьюга даже не понимал, о чем она говорит, да и ему было все равно. — Все в порядке.

— Просто ты так сбежал, даже не переоделся… И сразу после этой жуткой грозы.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он и наконец расцепил руки, догадавшись, что маме наверняка неприятно обниматься с ним, таким грязным.

— Тогда иди прими душ, — приказала мама, и он радостно убрался в свою комнату.

Там все было как всегда: никакой не-Хьюга не перекладывал вещи с места на место, не копался в бумагах и дисках на столе, даже ноутбук не выключал, и тот дожидался Хьюгу в спящем режиме.

Однако залезть в сеть и попытаться узнать хоть что-то о своем состоянии, у Хьюги не вышло: пальцы проскальзывали мимо клавиш, словно те были ненастоящими, а только мерещились ему.

Отбросив эту затею, Хьюга решил наконец переодеться: вещи хотя и высохли прямо на теле, но были грязными. Он открыл шкаф и принялся на ощупь перебирать вешалки, разыскивая одну из любимых толстовок.

И вдруг застыл, когда рука наткнулась на что-то холодное и твердое. 

Отступил, затаив дыхание. Потом нашел на столе маленький походный фонарик и, загораживая лампу ладонью, направил луч в недра шкафа.

Фонарик он не удержал, и упасть с грохотом тому не дал только пушистый ковер. А Хьюга стоял, зажав рот, чтобы не заорать в голос. В шкафу, прикрытый висевшими на вешалках футболками, сидел он. В неестественной позе, словно сломанная кукла, без очков и с запекшейся кровью, измазавшей половину лица, но это был такой же двойник, какого Хьюга видел, когда они приходили с Мибучи.

И он совершенно точно был мертв.

Разумеется, Хьюга не рассчитывал, что Мибучи окажется в парке, с чего бы ему там быть? Мибучи сейчас наверняка на полпути к своему дому, и Хьюгу совсем не волновало, что с ним и как. Просто ноги сами несли к тому месту, с которого началась эта круговерть странностей и ужасов.

Поэтому, когда Мибучи вдруг вырос прямо посреди тропинки, и Хьюга налетел на него, вцепился в плечи, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, и в итоге чуть не свалил его вместе с собой, Хьюга едва не заорал в голос. Трясло сильнее, чем когда рассматривал труп кого-то, похожего на него как две капли воды, словно в зеркало смотрелся, только отражение было искаженным. А потом на его месте образовался провал, все разраставшийся и ширившийся, как черная дыра, и он пытался поглотить Хьюгу целиком. У него даже почти вышло, если бы не голос Мибучи.

— Джунпей-чан! Эй, Джунпей-чан! Ну же, смотри на меня! Вот так. Смотри. Я здесь. — Хьюга цеплялся за него, как за тончайшую нитку, и постепенно выбирался из черноты в тьму другую, мягко окутавшую парк. Из этой тьмы за ним следили яркие глаза фонарей, и веяло свежей прохладой, а Мибучи сидел на тропинке напротив, не то испуганный, не то изумленный, и крепко держал за руку.

Это — сухое тепло чужой ладони — стало окончательным якорем. Хьюга выбрался.

— Черт, — пробормотал он и тряхнул головой. Как будто проснулся, но вот так сидеть и держаться за Мибучи он мог только во сне, а значит, все было явью — и настоящее, и то недавнее, что напугало его до усрачки.

— Ты как будто мертвеца увидел, Джунпей-чан, — пробормотал Мибучи. 

— Можно и так сказать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Рассказывать Хьюге не хотелось. По крайней мере, сейчас. Черный провал был еще слишком близко, шаг — и снова оступишься, и уже не выкарабкаешься.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — быстро сменил тему он. — Ты же домой намылился.

— Я и собирался. Только уехать не смог. Поезда проезжали через меня.

— Как это?

— А вот так. Останавливались, люди заходили, а потом поезд ехал, а я оставался стоять. На путях.

Хьюга зажмурился крепко, затем открыл глаза. Нет, все та же ночь, и Мибучи. Уже убрал руки, и даже успел встать и отряхнуться.

— Мне жаль, — зачем-то сказал Хьюга.

— А уж мне-то как жаль, — затараторил Мибучи. — Оказался непонятно где, непонятно как, и, знаешь, я даже не понимаю, кто я теперь. Или что. Вообще ничего не понимаю.

Он побрел вперед, к знакомому клену, устало опустив плечи, и Хьюга вдруг понял, что должен ему — откровенность на откровенность.

— А я дома открыл шкаф… — начал он, догнав Мибучи.

— Тсс, — вдруг поднял руку тот. — Здесь кто-то есть.

В подтверждение его слов сразу же донесся тихий, наполненный болью стон. И, приглядевшись, Хьюга увидел то же, что секунду назад Мибучи: человека, лежавшего под кленом. 

— Он жив? — свистящим шепотом спросил Мибучи.

Хьюге, на самом деле, не хотелось проверять. Хватит с него на сегодня мертвецов. Но Мибучи двинулся вперед, уже привычно схватив его за руку — может, это и для него было якорем, как знать. И Хьюга даже порадовался, что рассмотрел человека первым. Потому что успел зажать Мибучи рот ладонью.

Тот не то орал, не то выл, опаляя кожу горячим влажным дыханием, а Хьюга стоял и не давал ему упасть, хотя и сам был в полушаге от того, чтобы рухнуть и больше уже не подниматься. Мибучи — а это был именно Мибучи, в той же самой одежде, только пятнистой от крови, — лежал на земле и корчился. Череп его напоминал проколотый баскетбольный мяч, из которого уже наполовину вышел воздух, красивые черты лица, которые так раздражали Хьюгу порой, слились в однородное месиво, такое, что не разобрать, где глаза, а где нос или рот, и есть ли что-то вообще в этой кровавой каше. Было даже странно, что этот Мибучи еще умудрялся шевелиться и даже дышать, судя по облачкам пара, вспыхивающим там, где теоретически было его лицо.

— Уходим, — решительно сказал Хьюга, когда понял, что Мибучи больше не кричит.

— Нет, — неожиданно ответил тот. — Нужно помочь. Нужно скорую вызвать. Ты же видишь, что с ним!..

Хьюга видел только, что «с ним» что-то не то, что-то совсем неправильное. Уже само его пребывание здесь было неправильным, а тем более в таком виде. Но Мибучи деятельно копошился в сумке, разыскивая мобильный, и, похоже, всерьез собирался выдержать эту очную ставку до конца. 

— Да где же он?! — выдохнул Мибучи нервно. — Вечно теряется, когда надо. Джунпей-чан, не стой! Он на земле лежит, ему холодно, наверное!

Хьюгу передернуло от одной только мысли, что придется дотрагиваться до этого второго Мибучи, чтобы укрыть его, но Мибучи посмотрел на него с таким осуждением, что Хьюга неохотно принялся стаскивать куртку. 

— За что? — внезапно прохрипел второй Мибучи, когда Мибучи присел рядом, собираясь помочь Хьюге. — За что?!

И в этот момент Хьюга увидел — его искривленный рот и расширившиеся от ужаса глаза, уставившиеся на Мибучи. Доля секунды, потом все пропало, словно провалилось под толщу изувеченной кожи. И облачко пара развеялось в последний раз. 

— Он умер? — испуганно пробормотал Мибучи. — Нет. Не может быть.

— Можешь проверить.

— Но… — было видно, что дотрагиваться до теперь-уже-трупа самого себя Мибучи по меньшей мере неприятно, а скорее всего — попросту страшно. — Кого-то все равно нужно вызвать. Мертвый человек…

Хруст гравия под чужими ботинками Хьюга услышал первым и, не раздумывая, сгреб Мибучи под руку и утянул в ближайшие кусты, казавшиеся густыми и безопасными. Хотя безопасность в этом мире была шатким понятием. Сам этот мир был шатким. Если вообще был.

— Джунпей-чан? — удивленно выдохнул Мибучи ему в ухо.

— Что? Нас не должны видеть рядом с трупом. Не поверят, что мы помочь пытались, там же твой близнец.

— Они решат, что я убил своего близнеца? — похоже, Мибучи сама эта мысль представлялась дикой. 

— Да, подумают, что ты замочил его.

— Твою ж мать!

— Тихо.

Хьюга напрягся: зрение, конечно, оставляло желать лучшего в этой мягкой полутьме, но две фигуры замерли так, что рассеянный свет фонаря падал прямо на них, и сомнений не осталось.

— Видишь, он уже мертв, значит труп скоро исчезнет, — парень, как две капли воды похожий на Хьюгу, раздраженно потоптался на месте. — Мы уже четвертого убили, а ты все дергаешься.

— Думаешь, это все, Джунпей-чан? — ответила ему копия Мибучи — живая и здоровая. — Все уже вернулось на свои места?

— Ну, давай проверим. Сходим к кому-нибудь. К Изуки, например. Если он нас увидит, значит, все наладилось.

— Боюсь, он совсем не обрадуется, если увидит нас посреди ночи, — хохотнул другой-Мибучи.

Голос его, незнакомо-знакомый, звучал уже в отдалении, но Хьюга молчал до тех пор, пока обе фигуры не скрылись из вида.

— Это тоже были мы? — ошарашенно спросил Мибучи, озвучив то, что Хьюга собирался сказать сам. — Ты слышал, о чем они говорили?

— К сожалению. 

— Труп исчез? — Мибучи выпутался из кустов и бросился к месту, где они оставили то, что когда-то было очень похоже на Мибучи.

И резко затормозил. Хьюга остановился в полушаге от него, изумленно оглядывая землю, на которой ничего, кроме непросохшей после дождя травы не было. Ни трупа, ни крови, ничего.

— Куда он делся?

— Это меня волнует меньше всего. Их разговор...

— Это они убили, — Мибучи привалился спиной к стволу клена, съехал на корточки и застыл, будто собираясь так просидеть до скончания времен. — Зачем, Джунпей-чан? Я не верю, что они — тоже мы.

Надо было рассказать все.

— А я видел мертвого себя, — Хьюга присел рядом. 

— Да? — Мибучи повернулся к нему, и Хьюга заметил, как он крупно дрожит, особенно губы. Как он разговаривал-то только? — Где?

— Дома. Вернулся, мама встретила как ни в чем не бывало, только наговорила странностей и мыться отправила. Я залез в шкаф, а там он…

— Ты поэтому так несся, да?

Хьюга кивнул. Говорить что-то еще не было ни сил, ни смысла, поэтому они молчали. Пока внезапная идея не обрушилась на Хьюгу, как удар баскетбольным мячом по лицу.

— Я даже не знаю, могу ли теперь быть уверен, что ты… ну, ты. А не тот, другой.

Он уже в красках представил, как Мибучи возмутится от такого предположения, но тот только покачал головой:

— Я уже тоже подумал об этом. Еще у тебя дома, когда увидел второго тебя. Проверь правый карман брюк, Джунпей-чан.

Хьюга опасливо сунул руку в карман, словно ожидая нащупать там жабу или что-то такое же мерзкое — хотя Мибучи вряд ли стал бы подсовывать ему гадость, скорее, что-нибудь, от чего Хьюге станет неловко. Но ладонь сжалась вокруг квадратика плотной бумаги, и, вытащив его под слабый свет фонаря, Хьюга обнаружил, что это всего лишь карта. 

— Шестерка Мечей, не так ли? — Мибучи посмотрел на него напряженно, будто готовился сбежать, если вдруг окажется, что не угадал.

— Она самая. И что теперь? Что это доказывает?

— Как минимум, что ты — все еще тот Джунпей-чан, с которым я находился весь вечер. И которому отдал именно Шестерку Мечей.

Хьюга задумчиво хмыкнул: неплохая была идея. Потому что и Мибучи, очевидно, был тем самым Мибучи, с которым он очнулся рядом после удара молнии. А не одним из этих чертовых двойников.

— Ты можешь тоже дать мне что-нибудь, — сказал вдруг Мибучи. — Неизвестно, что будет дальше, а так мы не перепутаем друг друга…

Первое, что пришло в голову — очки. Но тогда Хьюга бы поприветствовал лбом каждый столб в округе, так что этот вариант отпадал. А больше с собой ничего и не было, кроме, разве что, фигурки генерала, с которой совсем не хотелось расставаться. И все же куда страшнее сейчас было перепутать Мибучи с кем-то другим, поэтому Хьюга вздохнул, сунул руку в карман. И выпалил, не успев толком обдумать мысль:

— Те, другие, могли тоже додуматься до такого. Если они — это мы…

— Они не мы! Я не убиваю людей!

— Мы не знаем, кто они, но они похожи на нас… И я тоже мог решить зайти к Изуки. А значит, тот Хьюга мог дать тому Мибучи то, что я собираюсь дать тебе.

Мибучи закатил глаза:

— Так дай мне что-нибудь, что не дал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Хьюга стиснул зубы. Такая вещь у него при себе была. И он точно не отдал бы ее ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже рассказывать про нее не собирался и не хотел. И, похоже, даже в этом полумраке Мибучи смог разглядеть его сомнения.

— Джунпей-чан, я обещаю, что никому не покажу и не расскажу. Даже если это трусики вашей милой тренерши.

— Эй, хочешь схлопотать?!

— Нет, я просто хочу быть уверенным, что ты не решишь, будто я — не я!

У Хьюги уже голова кругом шла ото всей этой больше похожей на бред сумасшедшего ситуации, поэтому он подумал — а к черту все! — и вынул из заднего кармана джинсов презерватив.

Мибучи не рассмеялся. Просто уставился на квадратик поблескивающей фольги в его протянутой руке, а потом охотно сгреб в кулак и улыбнулся, совершенно искренне:

— Джунпей-чан, ты его все время с собой носишь? Ты такой самоуверенный! А срок годности не истек?

— Эй, ты обещал! — буркнул Хьюга, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши.

— Не рассказывать никому, ага. Но не издеваться я не обещал.

— Я просто врежу тебе, если не заткнешься!

— Ладно, молчу-молчу.

— И куда мы пойдем? — Хьюга отвернулся, потому что Мибучи, хоть и замолчал, но убирать презерватив не спешил, так и пялился, смущая Хьюгу еще больше.

— Куда-то, куда они еще не добрались, я думаю.

— Думай конкретнее.

— К Изуки нельзя. Кто там еще у вас есть?

— Если пар двойников больше, чем одна, они могли направиться ко всем моим знакомым, а значит, остается…

Мибучи сосредоточенно прикусил губу, размышляя, а у Хьюги в голове, как обычно в самый нужный момент образовалась большая черная дыра, сожравшая все полезные мысли. Ясно было только, что оставаться тут нельзя…

— В школу! — выпалил вдруг Мибучи и уверенно схватил Хьюгу за руку. — Ни один нормальный человек не пойдет в школу без необходимости!

— А я — точно нормальный, — кивнул Хьюга, хотя сейчас совсем не был в этом уверен.

В выходной день школа, ожидаемо, пустовала. Только одинокий охранник, с которым Хьюга изредка перекидывался парой фраз, увлеченно разгадывал судоку в журнале.

— Здравствуйте, Такеучи-сан, — подошел к нему Хьюга и замер.

Такеучи-сан даже не оторвал взгляда от головоломки, слегка прикусил кончик карандаша, а потом перевернул страницу.

— Он нас не видит, Джунпей-чан, — сказал Мибучи. — Может, здесь есть еще не-мы?

Хьюга задумался — это имело смысл. Пока рядом ошивался кто-то из этих двойников, их с Мибучи никто не замечал. Даже мама увидела его только когда… Он помотал головой, отгоняя видение собственного трупа.

— И что нам теперь делать? — напряженно спросил он. 

Такеучи-сан продолжал шелестеть страницами, и даже этот звук теперь казался зловещим. Только что школа выглядела вполне безопасным местом, а сейчас Хьюга готов был вздрагивать от любого шороха.

— Мы, конечно, можем уйти… но куда? — Мибучи выглядел растерянным.

Они продолжали неуверенно топтаться около двери, когда на крыльце мелькнула какая-то тень. Хьюга, не раздумывая, схватил Мибучи за руку и потащил наверх. Сердце бешено колотилось — двойники были где-то рядом, им с Мибучи никто не мог помочь, они остались наедине с каким-то кошмаром, и единственным ориентиром была рука Мибучи, которую Хьюга сжимал в ладони. Если он останется один, то сойдет с ума, отчетливо понял он. Если, конечно, это уже не произошло.

— Класс физики? — спросил Мибучи, когда Хьюга втолкнул его в ближайший кабинет.

— Ага, — кивнул Хьюга и сразу перевернул две парты, сдвинул вместе, создавая пусть хлипкое, но какое-никакое убежище. — Садись.

Мибучи предусмотрительно подложил под задницу сумку, Хьюга, поморщившись, плюхнулся прямо на пол.

— Ну и что теперь? — вздохнул Мибучи. — Будем сидеть здесь до скончания времен?

— А есть идеи? — фыркнул Хьюга. — Ну, можешь на таро мне погадать.

— Очень смешно, Джунпей-чан, — криво улыбнулся Мибучи. — А я вот все думаю…

— Уже страшно, хотя казалось бы, куда страшнее-то… — Хьюга и сам понимал, что несет ерунду, но никак не мог совладать с нервами.

Мибучи посмотрел на него с пониманием и не стал никак комментировать дурацкие подколки:

— Получается, есть какое-то количество пар, которые… не-мы, — продолжил развивать мысль он. — И некоторые из них считают, что если убить всех остальных двойников, то мир встанет на место, так?

— Думаешь, они правы? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хьюга.

— Нет, — Мибучи не задумался ни на секунду, и Хьюга почему-то облегченно вздохнул. Такая уверенность придавала сил.

— Интересно, сколько их? — Хьюга выделил слово «их» интонацией, как будто Мибучи мог понять это как-то по-другому. — Они все решили ну… избавиться от конкурентов? Или только самые злые?

— Мне не кажется, что они злые, — покачал головой Мибучи. — Скорее… отчаявшиеся? Испуганные?

— Мы тоже испуганные, но не пытаемся никого замочить, — хмыкнул Хьюга.

Мибучи промолчал, только посмотрел на него мрачным тягучим взглядом, и Хьюга на миг задумался: а что, если те, другие, просто находились тут дольше? И рано или поздно они с Мибучи тоже придут к мысли, что иначе никак.

Скрип открывающейся двери колючей проволокой стянул внутренности. И не успел Хьюга сделать полноценный вдох, как услышал собственный голос:

— Наше-е-ел, — он звучал так довольно, будто Хьюга только что забил трехочковый от центральной линии. — Так неудобно, когда вы все таскаетесь здесь. Ни дверь нормально открыть, ни кофе попить. Вы мешаете. 

— Что делать? — одними губами прошептал Мибучи и уставился на Хьюгу ошалелым взглядом.

— Беги, — так же беззвучно ответил Хьюга. — Я его отвлеку.

— Нам нельзя разделяться, — уже громче сказал Мибучи.

— Пра-авильно, не нужно разделяться, — усмехнулся не-Хьюга. — Вдвоем вас мочить проще, чем поодиночке. 

— Беги, говорю тебе, Лео! — уже не стал таиться Хьюга.

Возможно, его тон или уверенность в глазах все-таки заставили Лео вскочить с места. Хьюга тут же выпрыгнул из-за парт и бросился на двойника, отталкивая того с прохода. Лео проскочил в коридор, и только тогда Хьюга понял, в каком дерьме оказался — в руке двойника сверкнуло лезвие ножа.

— Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, я опять иду искать! — выкрикнул не-Хьюга в коридор и расхохотался. — Но сначала — ты! 

Хьюга попятился, лихорадочно оглядываясь кругом. Они с Лео совсем не подумали о каком-нибудь оружии, идиоты. 

— Знаешь, — не-Хьюга медленно шел на него, поигрывая ножом, — сначала было страшновато. Но вы все лезли и лезли. Это раздражает. Очень раздражает, когда ты не можешь даже обнять маму или поесть что-нибудь, поиграть в баскетбол… Ты хочешь быть призраком?

Хьюга не хотел. Хотя это был вопрос с подвохом — от голоса двойника несло такой потусторонней жутью, что Хьюга леденел, ему даже казалось, будто в кабинете похолодало, он бы не удивился, если от его частого дыхания изо рта начали бы вырываться облачка пара. 

— Потом стало забавно, — не-Хьюга притормозил, с интересом наблюдая, как Хьюга пятится назад, натыкаясь на парты и стулья. — А сейчас… Вы как тараканы. От вас просто надо избавиться, и все станет хорошо.

Хьюга скрипнул зубами. Он отказывался признавать, что эта тварь перед ним — он сам. Пусть и давно свихнувшийся, одуревший от злобы и отчаяния. И он не собирался так легко сдаваться.

— Знаешь, — в тон ему ответил Хьюга, нащупав рукой что-то большое и тяжелое на учительском столе, — сначала было жутковато. Ты такой страшный и с ножом. Ужас просто. Но ты — все еще я, — он с силой швырнул в голову не-Хьюги гипсовым бюстом, целясь в очки. — А свои слабости я знаю.

Не-Хьюга согнулся, прижимая руки к окровавленному лицу — чистый трехочковый. Хьюга подскочил к нему, подхватил с пола бюст и врезал еще раз, и еще, и еще. И замер. Что он творит? Бюст выпал из ослабевших рук — прости, Тесла, — а он сам рухнул на колени, судорожно проверяя пульс двойника. Жив. Это и радовало, и огорчало. Но радовало все-таки больше. Пока.

Хьюга, пошатываясь, вышел в коридор — надо найти Лео. И куда тот мог податься, учитывая, что он даже не знал планировки этой школы? Как обычно, в нужный момент у Хьюги в голове была пустота. Тогда он решил, что, как минимум, должен найти новое убежище для себя. И на ум не пришло ничего лучше, чем старый добрый спортивный зал.

В том, что сделал неправильный выбор, Хьюга убедился, когда спрятался среди приставленных к стене матов. В зал ввалились двое — Хьюга и Лео. За собой они волокли еще одного Лео — вроде живого, но уже изрядно потрепанного. Хьюга нервно сглотнул, воздух снова стал царапать легкие крупинками льда. Это он? Его Лео? Черт! Как же узнать наверняка?

Впрочем, даже если и нет, Хьюга не собирался спокойно смотреть, как на его глазах убивают человека.

— Давай, — сказал очередной не-Хьюга, пока Хьюга старательно выискивал взглядом хотя бы какое-то подобие оружия. Эх, жаль, не додумался захватить с собой Теслу. 

— Почему я? — в голосе не-Лео, стоявшего над своим двойником, слышалась паника. 

— У тебя нож.

— Я могу отдать его тебе, — не-Лео протянул нож не-Хьюге.

— А можешь — мне, — валявшийся на полу Лео улыбнулся, обнажая окровавленные зубы, и выхватил нож прямо из под носа у не-Хьюги.

Полоснул по шее, и тот рухнул на колени, зажимая рваную рану — на губах у него лопались кровавые пузыри, очки съехали на бок, он пытался что-то сказать, но раздавался только свистящий хрип. Сквозь пальцы на шее толчками выливалась темная кровь, пачкая его одежду и пол. Второй не-Лео в ужасе отшатнулся, но далеко уйти не успел — нож воткнулся ему в живот, блестящей ящерицей прополз до самого горла, а потом провернулся, и победитель этой маленькой бойни вынул его и вытер об уже совсем не белую футболку своей жертвы. 

— Двадцать шесть — ноль, — хмыкнул единственный оставшийся на ногах двойник, подбросил нож, крутанув его в воздухе, и привычным движением заткнул за пояс.

Теперь Хьюга уже не ощущал в легких лед, теперь казалось, что в воздух подмешали осколки стекла, и они рвут его изнутри, проникая сквозь поры. Ни в одном из ужастиков, просмотренных за всю жизнь, он не видел ничего настолько кошмарного. Но, по крайней мере, теперь Хьюга точно знал: это не его Лео. 

— Подожди убирать нож, — раздался знакомый голос сзади, кто-то резко заломил Хьюге руку за спину и выволок из-за матов. — У меня тут двадцать седьмой!

— Сегодня урожайная ночка, — не-Лео завораживающе медленно вытянул из-за пояса нож и любовно провел по лезвию пальцами. — Что у тебя с лицом, Джунпей-чан?

— Живучие тараканы, — отозвался не-Хьюга весело, и не-Лео расхохотался. 

Это конец, понял Хьюга, глядя на поблескивающее лезвие в его руках. Не-Хьюга толкнул его в спину, и он зажмурился, представляя, как холодный металл вспарывает внутренности. 

— Хочешь, сам его замочи? — спросил не-Лео, и Хьюга невольно открыл глаза. — В конце концов, он тебе лицо попортил.

— У тебя красивее выходит, — хмыкнул тот.

Не-Лео оглядел Хьюгу с ног до головы, будто прицеливаясь, занес нож. И внезапно рухнул на пол, когда взявшийся словно из ниоткуда баскетбольный мяч прилетел ему прямо в лицо.

— Трехочковый! — раздался голос Лео из центра зала. — Я же говорил, мы тренировались!

Хьюге было совсем не до похвал, он все еще помнил про двойника у себя за спиной, поэтому сделал первое, что пришло на ум — ударил того затылком в лицо. Больно, черт, но, кажется, сработало. Хватка ослабла, он развернулся и для верности ударил не-Хьюгу коленом по яйцам.

— Су-ука! — задохнулся тот, согнувшись пополам. 

— Я нашел веревку! — сообщил Лео. — Пока прятался в подсобке.

Хьюга не сдвинулся с места. Нет, конечно, связать этих двух психопатов как можно скорее было отличной идеей. Но он все еще сомневался, что этот Лео — не очередной психованный двойник.

— Какую карту ты мне дал? — напряженно спросил Хьюга.

— Ты уверен, что стоит это обсуждать при них? — Лео обвел рукой валяющихся двойников — не-Хьюга очевидно был в сознании. 

— А если ты — не ты?

— А зачем мне тогда спасать тебя, Джунпей-чан? — в голосе Лео звучала обида. — Ну хочешь я скажу тебе срок годности того, что дал мне ты? Заодно узнаешь, прошел он уже или нет.

— Не надо, — Хьюга слегка расслабился. Этот Лео был слишком… нормальным. Ему хотелось верить. 

Пока они быстро связывали обоих двойников, не-Хьюга обещал, что из-под земли их достанет и уроет, но они не слушали. 

— Куда теперь? — спросил Лео.

Хьюга пожал плечами. Хотя трупы убитых двойников исчезли почти сразу, картина жестокой расправы все еще стояла у него перед глазами, и оставаться в зале он точно не собирался. Но и куда идти дальше — не знал. Он чертовски устал. 

— Ладно, просто пойдем куда-нибудь, — сказал Лео и взял его за руку — словно неуловимо догадался, что Хьюге просто жизненно необходимо убраться отсюда подальше. И Хьюга даже не стал сопротивляться, когда Лео, так и сжимая его ладонь, вывел его из зала. — Кстати, пока я торчал в подсобке и думал, живой ты еще или нет, я понял, что у нас не так уж много вариантов.

— Я уже догадался, — пробормотал Хьюга.

— Очевидных — два. Либо нас убьют сразу, либо мы будем постоянно скрываться, но в конце концов нас все равно убьют.

— Есть еще третий, — заметил Хьюга и добавил, увидев удивленный взгляд Лео. — Мы свихнемся и начнем убивать остальных. Станем как они.

— Мы никогда не станем как они, — возмутился тот.

— Я чуть не убил одного в кабинете, — как-то легко признался Хьюга. — Бил его и не мог остановиться. А ведь это только первый день. Я не знаю, что со мной будет через неделю.

Лео молчал, но руку Хьюги не выпустил — это успокаивало.

— Есть четвертый вариант, — наконец сказал Лео. — Он мне не нравится. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем перспектива прятаться и постоянно трястись от страха. Но мысль, что я могу превратиться в больного ублюдка и начать убивать людей, нравится мне еще меньше.

— И что за вариант? — несмотря на их положение, Хьюга почувствовал робкую надежду.

— Все ведь началось с молнии, да?

— Ага.

— А молния — это электричество.

— Да ты просто гений.

— Дослушай! — фыркнул Лео. — Так вот, выходит, все происходит после того, как нас ударило электричеством. Может, если нас ударит снова, все встанет на свои места?

— Или мы тупо сдохнем, — кивнул Хьюга. — Идеальное решение проблемы.

— А я говорил, что этот вариант мне не нравится.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы умрем так или иначе, — вздохнул Хьюга. — Даже если в итоге превратимся в психопатов, как те, наверху, какие-нибудь двадцать седьмые или тридцать третьи жертвы окажутся такими же удачливыми, как мы сегодня. Но не такими добрыми. 

— И мы все равно умрем, — согласился Лео.

— Наша жизнь — второсортный ужастик, — Хьюга поправил очки. — Давай хоть финал сами выберем.

Электрический щиток они нашли в подвале. Хьюга с сомнением осмотрел его, а потом повернулся к Лео — тот стоял, закусив губу, и тяжело дышал. А потом спросил несмело:

— И кто первый?

Хьюга нервно сглотнул подкативший к горлу тугой ком. А что, если не сработает? Или сработает на ком-то одном?

— А вдруг кто-то из нас вернется, а второй останется тут? — полным паники голосом продолжил вытаскивать мысли из его головы Лео.

— Может, одновременно? — неуверенно предложил Хьюга. Маловероятно, что получится подгадать секунда в секунду, но шанс был. 

— Точно, — Лео слабо улыбнулся. — Вместе не так страшно. 

Он немного потоптался рядом, пока Хьюга выдергивал провода, а потом продолжил:

— Знаешь, когда впереди предстоит что-то настолько страшное, многие желания, которые пугали до этого, уже кажутся нормальными.

— В смысле? — Хьюга аккуратно положил провода на землю и повернулся к Лео.

Тот смотрел на него со странной полуулыбкой, а потом сделал шаг, притираясь вплотную. Хьюгу на секунду обдало холодом, проскочила паническая мысль — он ошибся, это не его Лео! Эту мысль, как и все остальные, смело сразу же после осторожного прикосновения к губам. Лео не напирал, просто водил по губам языком, скользя сначала по нижней, потом по верхней. И Хьюгу из холодной паники кинуло в стыдный жар — ему нравилось. Он отшатнулся, чуть не врезавшись в щиток с оголенными проводами, и уставился на Лео во все глаза:

— Что ты делаешь? 

— То, что давно хотел, — Лео не пытался вновь накинуться на него, отчего Хьюгу почему-то кольнуло сожалением. — Я подумал, что мы можем умереть, а я так и не попробую.

— Мы не умрем, — отрезал Хьюга и отвернулся. Надо было сказать что-то еще. Потребовать, чтобы Лео больше никогда к нему не лез. Чтобы вообще держался от него подальше, чертов извращенец. Что даже перед смертью Хьюга не собирается творить всякую херню. Вместо этого он, не глядя, сунул в руку Лео один из проводов и буркнул. — Еще попробуешь.

Лео, опустив глаза, уставился на искрящийся кончик провода и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, на раз-два-три? — спросил он.

— Давай, — кивнул Хьюга, взяв другой провод. 

— Раз, — Лео поднял глаза. — Два. — Хьюга в ужасе замер, глядя на его ладонь над сияющим облаком искр. — Три.

Хьюга все же опоздал, на долю секунды, не больше. Но когда жуткая боль стрелой пронзила тело, будто в него разом ввинтили миллиард раскаленных игл, Хьюга увидел, как Лео растворился в воздухе.

Ощущения были такими, словно Хьюга свалился с лестницы, пересчитав головой все ступеньки. Он попробовал сесть, но вышло не сразу. Постепенно возвращалась память: новые кроссовки, сильный ливень, парк, клен, молния. Лео!

Хьюга все-таки заставил себя подняться, ощупывая затылок: крови вроде не было. Повезло.

— Ты очень везучий, Джунпей-чан! — он почувствовал, как его подхватывают под руки, помогая встать.

Хьюгу шатнуло, и он всем телом навалился на Лео. Перед глазами все кружилось, его мутило, и земля под ногами казалась очень ненадежной. Он держался только за Лео, словно тот снова стал единственным якорем, помогающим ему оставаться в сознании.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему вы у нас выиграли, с такой-то удачей, — несмотря на насмешливый тон, поддерживал Лео его очень осторожно и крепко. 

— Что случилось? — выдавил Хьюга, в голове была мешанина из обрывков воспоминаний. То он пытался увернуться от молнии, то они бежали по лестнице в школе. Горелые кроссовки, кровь на полу спортзала, теплые губы Лео — какой-то несвязный бред.

— Тебя едва не зацепила молния! — восторженно сообщил Лео. — Ты очень здорово прыгаешь.

— А потом? — Хьюга все пытался сложить кусочки мозаики в единую картину, но не выходило. Он помнил многое — жуткое, нереальное, но даже сомневался, помнил ли? Или это был просто нелепый кошмар?

— Ты упал, ударился головой, я уже скорую думал вызывать, но связи долго не было из-за грозы… Но ты обязательно сходи ко врачу, все-таки приложился ты сильно.

— Сколько прошло времени? — по ощущениям Хьюги — не меньше суток, но не мог же он столько проваляться без сознания?

— Минут пятнадцать, — Лео пожал плечами, и Хьюга почувствовал его движение всем телом — он все еще практически висел на нем.

— Всего пятнадцать? — Хьюга наконец-то встал ровно и отодвинулся от Лео. Значит, ему и правда все привиделось? Тот странный мир, труп в шкафу, сумасшедшие маньяки с их лицами, поцелуй с Лео… 

— Да, я не знал, стоит ли тебя трогать, вдруг хуже сделаю.

— Спасибо, — машинально ответил Хьюга. — А ты как?

— В порядке, — Лео улыбнулся. — Я же от молний не прыгал. Ты сможешь добраться до дома или тебя проводить?

В его голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство, и Хьюге это нравилось. Да черт возьми, о чем он думает?

— Я сам, — он заметил, что все еще держит Лео за руку, и быстро разжал пальцы. — Еще раз спасибо.

— Да не за что, — Лео засунул руку в карман и внимательно посмотрел на Хьюгу. Тому показалось, что он хочет еще что-то сказать, но Лео просто кивнул и пошел в сторону станции.

Хьюга наконец в полной мере осознал, как неприятно в мокрой насквозь одежде, и поспешил домой. Люди уже выбирались на улицу после грозы, он затерялся в толпе, с удовольствием ощущая, как задевает плечами прохожих, и те недовольно косятся на него. Он нащупал в кармане генерала, сжал в кулаке — все точно по-настоящему. Не сон, не болезненный бред — привычная, простая реальность.

Неожиданно ладонь коснулась чего-то прохладного и гладкого. Хьюга вытащил находку из кармана, и сердце камнем ухнуло вниз. Шестерка Мечей. Карта Лео. Вещь, которая никак не могла оказаться у Хьюги. Он перевернул карту изнанкой и уставился на аккуратный набор цифр — номер телефона, догадался Хьюга, — и вопрос «Ну что, попробуем?». А под ним — приписка: «Кстати, срок годности еще не вышел».


End file.
